


lucky ones

by darkravenqueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Here we are I guess, bc malia was treated like shit so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkravenqueen/pseuds/darkravenqueen
Summary: Every now and then the stars alignBoy and girl meet by the great designCould it be that you and me are the lucky ones?





	1. lucky ones

Malia stares at the stirring wheel, trying to identify the weird feeling in her stomach. It is none she ever had before, or at least she can’t remember it. So heavy and …

Her thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a soft knock on her car window. With a frown she looks up, sighing quietly before rolling down the window. Theo smirks, putting his arm on the roof while cleaning closer to her. She can smell his sweet cologne, and she hates to admit that she likes it.

“And you are sure about this?”

“Why do you keep questioning me? Getting scared?,” she fires back, harsher than intended.

Malia’s fingers grasp the stirring wheel more tightly, her knuckles protrude white. With raised brows he puts his one hand on hers, softly stroking it.

“Calm down, princess. I was just asking.”

She compresses her lips, hating how her heartbeat quickens by his touch. And hating even more the fact that he can hear it.

“Can you please stop calling me princess at least?” 

“Why? It suits you,” he smiles.

She snorts, finally looking at him.

“Just get into the car.”

She hides an eye-roll as he vanishes and gets in on the other side. Maybe she likes her nickname more than she’d admit it.

I got so scared, I thought no one could save me  
You came along scooped me up like a baby

Theo examines her as soon as he gets in, taking in all of her features.

He always thought he could tell when something is pretty and something is ugly. Easy. You learn it as kid. You can differ it like black and white, light and shadow. But her … it is nothing he had known before, on none spectrum he knew. She is beautiful, unquestionable. However, it’s a different kind of beauty. It is like the rising sun, never fails to be a treat for the eyes. It is breathtaking, something he could never look his fill. Theo never believed that he could feel this way. He hates her for it. Making him feel this weak and confused. And at the same time, he loves her more than anything in his life. These are more emotions than he had in the last ten years combined.

And it hurts so fucking much to know that she will never be his. Not entirely.

Maybe she brought him back some humanity, but for what price?

 

Malia bites her lip, letting her hands fall on her legs.

“Maybe I can’t do this.”

He cocks his head, still not tearing his gaze away from her. She doesn’t notice it, though. Too focused on this weird feeling in their stomach that seems to become heavier with every second. Now she knows what it is. Guilt.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. It feels like betrayal to me.”

Again there is his hand on hers, stroking it, trying to calm her down. God, he should know that it does exactly the opposite. There is a brief silence in which he obviously thinks while she now begins to glance at him. Over the last few weeks his face became all too familiar to her. She could probably trace it in the dark. And that is not a good sign at all.

At first he was like math to her. Complicated, unnecessary, uninteresting. However, now he is all the contrary, and his complexity is necessary and interesting.

Malia can’t tell if that’s a good change. And honestly, she doesn’t want to think about it.

 

“Is it really betrayal if you give in to your needs?”

Theo waits for her reaction, a smirk playing on the corners of his lips – as usual. However, for her it is different. More soft. More warm. Not as mocking and cold as for others.

“Needs? What needs?”

He places his free hand on her cheeks, stroking his thumb over it.

“Me, for an instance. I can hear your heartbeat going crazy.”

“You are an ass,” she mutters, barely able to grow her voice loud.

“And that doesn’t mean I need you.”

“When I just go,” he shrugs, his hand already on the door handle as she catches his wrist.

“Don’t. Don’t leave me, Theo.”

With a smile he turns around, one eyebrow raised at her. He has to suppress a chuckle as she blushes slightly.

“Okay, maybe I need you.”

“Maybe?”

She lets go of him, leaving a prickling feeling on his skin.

“Now you are even more an ass.”

He can still see how her eyes glow in amusement.

“And you still like me.”

“Oh, shut up,” she replies with a growl, finally turning on the car.

 

Reluctantly Malia engages first gear, again tilting at her lower lip.

“Okay, let’s do this.”

She takes a deep breath, her foot pressing at the gas pedal. It is so easy to think that she is strong enough; sure, as a werecoyote physical strength is a given – however, the strength of her own mind is still a concept with which she struggles. That is why she knows that they have to go now, or she’d never do it. Leaving behind her home, her friends and everything familiar for something new isn’t easy, especially since loyalty is one of the most important traits to her. But here collide two different loyalties: The one to her pack and the one to Theo.

And let’s be honest: Former one just keeps falling apart, like a mirror broken by a targeted punch. Over the past days Theo became like an anchor to her, secure, open. She’s tired of the constant arguments and prejudices. She just wants acceptance. And that is what he undoubtedly does: Accepting her as the person she was, is and will be.

He may be a liar, but not to her. And even if she doesn’t know many things at the moment, this she sure does: That she’s seen his true self.

 

Theo leans against the car door, still examining her. Though his heartbeat may be steady, his body is tightened. He catches himself thinking about what the hell happened to him. What the hell she did to him. And then he asks himself if she wasn’t better off without him.

It is not the first time doubting their relationship; questions like this always torment him on a daily basis. However, now, as they are this close to do it, it comes back at full tilt. She is not in her human form for that long.

He remembers as he heard about her for the first time, only thinking about the advantage of her animal side. But now, now as he knows her, knows her struggle with her human side, with good and bad, with right and wrong … what if he corrupts something that could be good? Like he was corrupted? A snort escapes his nostrils, making her look at him.

“What?”

“Nothing, princess.”

She lets it be. That is her. That is Malia. She doesn’t probe. And then, returning to his train of thought, maybe she needs to rely more on her animal side again to be her own, genuine person. Maybe they learn from each other. For crying out loud, they already have!

He smiles a bit and puts his left hand on her knee.

 

With raised brows Malia glances over to him, right as they have to wait in front of a red light.

“I need to concentrate on driving.”

“You are driving amazing, princess, no worries.”

She blinks, one corner of her mouth slightly trembling. He loves then she does that, and she knows it. That is exactly why she tries to avoid it, but she can’t help it.

“Not when I drive into a tree.”

He chuckles deeply, squeezing her knee. She gulps at this movement, quickly bringing the traffic light into focus again.

“Didn’t you say I would be no distraction to you at all?”

She grows quietly, moving off again because it is green.

“Again, shut up.”

She smacks her lips as his hand wanders a bit upward.

“Okay, will do,” he means.

She tilts her head into his direction, her eyes narrowed.

“Theo.”

“Yes, princess?”

He cocks his head.

“I’m gonna kill you.”

“I like to see you trying,” he replies grinning, “besides, you like me far too much, don’t you?”

Malia mutters something under her breath that suspiciously sounds like “asshole” while her lips still twitch.

 

Theo just smirks before turning his gaze out of the window for the first time during their whole drive. Dark, tall trees fly by, becoming indistinct in the dusk.

Although he wasn’t that long in Beacon Hills this time – it still feels like leaving a part of himself behind him. However, it was for the better. That part included the Dread Doctors and their evil intrigues. Their experiments on him – no, wait, he is an experiment of them. He can’t remember the last time he felt human before Malia came around and – and yeah, things changed.

God, this sounds like a cliché love story.

Bad guy falls in love with good girl and turns good. But it is not as quite as simple as that. Not everything is black and white. Not only Malia’s beauty, but also her character taught him that. It is like every human being got a storm inside. By some it is a little rain on a summer day, warm and welcomed, by others it is a heavy thunderstorm, tearing trees and houses down. Only when you meet your significant other, it can be the first. With Malia, it’s the former one for him. Obviously she tamed his storm, and he hopes he tamed hers. Oh lord, he hopes.

His thumb draws circles over her knees as he looks at her again, something he could do all day, everywhere, no matter if in a warm summer rain or in a heavy thunderstorm.

 

Malia feels how more and more tension leaving her after they left Beacon Hills behind them. Partly due to Theo’s comforting stroking over her skin, partly because with the town, she also leaves her problems behind. She can’t remember the last time she felt at ease like this.

Then she thinks now about how she offered Stiles to torture Theo, she has to smile. Especially because already there – already there – she found him interesting. Honestly, she isn’t a person who falls for people’s appearances, even right up to telling popular and pretty students straight her opinion into their faces. Unnecessary to point out that this didn’t really help her to gain friends, so she only had got the pack.

Nevertheless, it was also his aura – if something like this even exists. Something around him, like a magnetic field, pulling her irresistibly towards him, until the point where she laid in his arms after their private driving lesson. She remembers how her eyes locked with his, both of their breathing irregular before it became one and the same.

Her lips form a smile at the memory, and knowing that he is now, right at this moment, next to her, is more than she ever wanted.

And now she is hundred percent sure of it: This is the right decision.

She takes her right hand, putting it on his on her leg and intertwines their fingers.

 

Theo cracks a smile as she takes his hand.

“I take this as a good sign?”

She rolls her eyes, shaking her head slightly at him. He can feel this weird warm feeling in his stomach that only she can create.

“You are still an asshole, though,” she says dryly.

“An asshole you really like,” he corrects her, making her sigh out loudly.

“That I really like too much.”

He lifts their entangled hands, aspirating a kiss on the back of hers.

“Don’t worry, princess, I like you, too.”

The beat of her heart quickens and he chuckles yet again. Does she even know how lovely she is? She gazes at him, her brown eyes sparkling like an ignited flame.

“Then I’m glad.”

“So am I.”

His eyes also light up, he can feel it.

His grip tightens as she steps on the gas, and they both drive against the moon that shines bright above them, promising a new chapter of their lives:

Their chapter.


	2. freak

The wind blows through the open car windows, making Malia’s hair waft in all possible and impossible directions. She loves how cool the air feels against her face, closing her eyes to take it all in. Theo next to her chuckles quietly while accelerating even more, driving the car down the curvy street which is between stony mountains. With raised brows she looks at him; obviously, it became her characteristic with Theo.

“What’s so funny?”

It has been eleven hours since they just drove across California, now and then changing seats and one time stopping at a small café to eat. They don’t have that much money, however it feels like it is the best part of their life: They are free, independent and, even more important, together.

“You, princess. You look unbelievable beautiful when you smile. And basically all the time.”

Malia rolls her eyes, yet grins, putting her left hand on his arm.

“Nice try. You are such a suck-up, that’s unbelievable.”

“Just being honest,” he means, smirking warmly at her as she shakes her head, trying to hide her red cheeks.

She still isn’t used to all his compliments, attempting to brush them off and act cool, however he seems to read her face, knowing exactly that she likes – no, actually loves – them.

They shortly lock their glances; his blue eyes should be forbidden, honestly. Someone could drown in them.

Quickly she lets her gaze wander again as she spots a small town right beneath them. It is directly by the ocean and decorated festively in stunning colours. She tugs at his sleeve, suddenly all kid again.

“Uh, I wanna go down there!”

She points down to the town with her index, shaking it in excitement and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

 

Theo examines her with a wry grin.

“Okay, princess, everything.”

Although she wanted to, Malia can’t hide her confusion that he really agreed.

Her paren – adoptive parents – usually refused to go to festivals like this because of the money shortage they were fighting with. Of course she would discuss and plead until they let her drive at least once with the bumper car. The memory is bittersweet, twitching her stomach in desire. She can’t deny that she misses them, every day, every hour, every second. And yet she left behind her dad.

Malia takes a deep breath, trying to suppress the hurtful memory and smiles at Theo. It says more as thousand words, surely he can see her gratitude.

“Are you alright? Your heart speeds like crazy,” he means with a frown, putting one hand on her leg, stroking it comfortingly.

“Y-yeah. Totally. I’m awesome.”

She bites her lip before intertwining their fingers.

“You know that you can talk to me, right?”

She nods in silence, staring at their hands.

Oh, she knows. She won’t judge him and he won’t judge her. They both had not the most amazing past, but what matters now is the future. Their future. She cracks another grin, this time more honest and glances to him.

“Thank you. For everything.”

He just squeezes her hand before turning left, driving right into the town.

 

“Wow.”

Malia does a 180, looking around in the small room.

It is kept simple. The walls are in a light yellow, illuminated by the sun light that comes through the small windows. A bed stands right next to her, covered with a corny flower blanket. A small TV is on a wooden table, its screen already traversed by fine fissures.

“If you mean by ‘wow’ 'wow, this is really decayed’, then yes. Wow.”

Theo wrinkles his nose, wiping away some dust from the TV. Malia rolls her eyes, taking his hands.

“C'mon, it’s not that bad.”

He sighs while she smiles, probably because she can’t wait to go to the festival. “Besides -”, she loosens her grip, walking backwards, “- half of the time we won’t even be here.” With a wide grin she lets herself fall on the bed, giggling as it bounces. He shakes his head with a smirk, approaching her on the bed. “It may looks shitty, but man, this bed is comfortable.” With an innocent grin she lifts her one hand, tempting him with shaking her index.

With raised brows he comes closer, and as he is only inches away from her, she just grabs him, pulling him onto the bed and hovering over him. “Not that bad, huh?” He would be lying if he said she hadn’t caught him by surprise. The corner of his mouth twitch as he examines her beaming face, and like automatic he lifts his arm, tugging a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

“No, really not that bad,” he mumbles, noticing how her pulse fastens, her heart beats hard against her chest.

They only kissed once; he can’t help but bite his lip as he remembers the warmth he felt, like his whole body was burning, a hot flame ignited by her. Malia clears her throat, sitting herself up again. It was indeed weird, although he would kiss her anytime again, she doesn’t seem to be ready. And he would give her all the time she needed.

 

Irritated Theo walks back upstairs towards their room. He tried – emphasis on tried – to talk to the manager to clean the room, however said one refused vehemently and right as Theo felt his claws emerging, he stormed off. Not that he would feel guilty killing that arrogant asshat, but they still haven’t visited the festival yet, and he didn’t want to ruin Malia’s wish. So while he proceeds his way, he attempts to control his breathing, thinking of his anchor – new anchor – in form of Malia. God, it would be such a pleasure to go down again and just –

He lifts his head as he hears it: Music coming from their room. He doesn’t know the song, but it sounds like rock. With a frown he opens the door, just to hold back a chuckle. Malia is on top of the bed, dancing in rhythm of the music, carelessly jumping around.

“Did I miss something?”

She doesn’t even flinch, just shooting a happy glance at him.

“Not really. Just felt like dancing.”

He still suppresses the urge to laugh, closing the door behind him and coming closer.

“And what song is this?”

“You gotta be kidding me. Don’t you know David Bowie?”

Her mien mirrors her disbelief. “Heroes? C'mon, I grew up with that song and you tell me you don’t even know it?” He just shrugs, now no way back to hide his amusement.

“Guess not.”

She shakes her head, grabbing his hand and pulling him up to her.

“Then we’re gonna change that. Now.”

He cocks his head while she throws her arms around his neck, wiggling her hips.

“I am not a really good dancer, princess.”

“No excuses! We’re gonna dance now!”

With an amused snort he slowly begins to sway, too, feeling like a complete idiot. Malia laughs the clear laugh of hers and just pulls him closer, putting her hands on his hips and guiding him. “Not that hard, hm?” She looks up, her cheeks coloured in a soft rose. Does she know how downright adorable she looks? Again the air fills with tension between them, like electricity flows through their blood.

Suddenly Malia jumps back on the ground, grinning. “Let’s go to the festival!” With a quiet sigh he follows her.

 

With a smile Malia walks through the crowd, hers and Theo’s fingers intertwined so they won’t lose each other. They already bought some of those sugary cotton candy, however she had problems to eat it properly with all the wind and jam and – in short: Now it was everywhere but her mouth, however she didn’t really care, letting impatiently Theo picking it out of her hair while she looked for the next thing to do. And she spotted it instantly: A bumper car.

“Oh, we’re gonna destroy them all!”, she exclaims in a thrill of anticipation, making some people in the queue look worried at their children.

“We shouldn’t forget that there are also a lot of kids that drive, princess,” Theo whispers in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

In an attempt to ignore it, she just rolls her eyes, turning to him.

“It always is dangerous to let them drive with that when grown-ups can too. That’s not my fault.”

He seems to know that any further argument is useless, so he just pays for a few rides and they go into one of the cars. Malia looks at him as he examines the stirring wheel and searches for the pedals on the bottom.

“Wait, you actually never drove with one of these, did you?”

“I will manage it,” he says nonchalantly right as the gong resounds, making both flinch a bit at the volume.

“Then go and drive”, she giggles.

After the one ride Malia asks herself how he can even drive a car. They mostly drove backwards and even little children laughed at them while constantly ramming their car, making Theo swore like hell broke loose.

“I think we should switch seats, hm?”, Malia twits him, earning just an angry snort. “Oh, c'mon, next time you’ll drive better.” She quickly pecks his cheek. Obviously he forgets his anger in his confusion as he stares at her with his blue eyes. “So, let’s switch?” He just nods, still staring at her in awe. She ignores her blushing cheeks and gets rid of her leather jacket, handing it Theo.

“Here. And now rather hold on tight, darling.”

 

After the rapid drive – Malia wasn’t kidding – they walk next to the ocean, watching the sun set down. The whole water is covered in a warm orange, softly foaming. She takes a deep breath, inhaling the salty air.

“It’s amazing here, admit it.”

With a smirk he clasps her waist, brushing away another rest of the cotton candy he apparently overlooked.

“Yeah, it is,” he answers, his voice hoarse and deep.

Malia closes her eyes and suppresses another shiver. God, what is he doing to her? She leans her head onto his shoulder while watching the sun.

“By the way, you should really work on your dance moves.”

He tilts his head, gazing at her with raised eyebrows.

“Really? That’s what comes to your mind now?”

She already turned, standing right in front of him. Exactly at this moment music starts playing from the festival. A small chuckle escapes her lips as it is yet again Heroes.

“Let’s try again, hm?”

She smacks her lips before shaking her hips, persistently locking their eyes while moving. After a few seconds he just shakes his head before dancing, too, this time a little less stiff.

“See? You’re getting better,” she aspirates, her thumb stroking his neck.

“Thanks to you.”

His hands pull her closer, again electricity fills the air around them. Their lips are only inches away from each other as she suddenly begins to laugh, leaning her head against his chest.

“What?”

“I’m sorry, b-but I guess you can’t eat properly either.”

With a twitching lips she brushes over his cheek, removing the cotton candy. “Let’s go back to the festival, we still got so much to do!” She knows she is avoiding it, and that she will fall for him either way, that is out of question. However she wants to wait as she still feels a bit guilty about letting behind her pack. So she just takes his hand and drags him with her back into the crowd.

 

“Where are we going?”, Theo asks after a minute, still kind of frustrated that they haven’t kissed yet.

He craves for the feeling of her lips on his again, he probably will go out of his mind if it doesn’t happen anytime soon.

If someone told him one year ago that he would do anything for a person to make him or her happy, he would have laughed at them, thinking about this idea as ridiculous. He wasn’t happy either, although he didn’t really know it until she came along. Then he doubted how he could make her happy if he isn’t even happy himself. And now he is happy, but only with her. What if he can’t make her happy and she will leave him?

Quickly he puts an arm around her shoulders, making her shoot a confused glance at him. She doesn’t ask, though, she just smiles and lays her arm around his waist, snuggling into his tight embrace.

“We’re going to the Ferris wheel. It’s gonna be awesome by night!”

He smiles as she is yet excited again. Maybe she if happy, after all. He briefly kisses her temple, noticing very well how her cheeks turn red.

He loves her smile. He loves her laugh. He loves her eyes. He loves her hair. He loves her bravery. He loves her bluntness. He loves her honesty. He loves her loyalty. He loves her body. He loves her everything. He loves her.

 

They sit in silence in the waggon, staring up to the sky, watching how the stars and the moon take over the sky. It is breathtaking.

“You were right. It is awesome.”

She smiles, still not tearing her gaze from the sky.

“Told ya.”

The wheel jerks to a halt to let the next passengers in. They are now right at the top, the highest they could be. Malia dangles her legs, touching his thigh slightly in the process.

“Y'know how amazing it’d be to be a bird instead of a wolf? We could fly anywhere in an instant.”

“Birds are not as strong as wolves,” he replies, entangling their fingers. Hers are warmer than his.

“Because they don’t need to be. They just can fly away. Wolves can’t fly,” she means like she just stated the obvious – which she actually did – and finally looks at him with knitted eyebrows.

“You got a point, princess.”

“Of course I do,” she counters, snorting amused.

Right as the wheel sets into motion again, she takes a deep breath, avoiding his glance.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For avoiding you the whole day.”

She gulps, tormenting her lower lip with her teeth. Tenderly he lifts his thumb to free her lip, smiling.

“It’s okay, princess. I can wait.”

He has to wait. He has to wait to keep her until she is ready. And heaven knows he will.

 

While they walk back Malia’s thoughts keep spinning, and jeez, she hates it. It is like math all over again. Suddenly she halts, letting out a loud groan.

“What? Are you alright, Malia?”

Theo examines her with a whiff of worry.

“No,” she growls, running her hands through her hair.

“Well, what is it? Maybe -”

Before he has a chance to end his sentence, Malia shuts him up with pressing her lips on his.

He freezes for a second before responding and kissing her back, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer. Her hands are buried in his hair, her nails softly scratching over his scalp. It gets more and more passionate, their cheeks already glowing red in the dark night. Endearingly she nibbles at his lower lip, making him moan quietly.

God, how she missed this. She didn’t even know how much until now.

Desperate for oxygen they both part, Malia smiling shyly at him.

“Are you alright now?”, he whispers, cupping her face.

A chuckle escapes her lips.

“Definitely yes.”

“Good.”

And with those words he kisses her again. Maybe they haven’t said “I love you” out loud to each other. Maybe they never will. But there is so much more that matters than those three little stupid words. Maybe it are different things. Maybe it’s his “princess”. Maybe it’s her “darling”. Maybe it is in the way they both look at each other. Maybe it is in the way they touch each other. Maybe they will never know. But that is alright too, as long as they got each other. And maybe they will.


End file.
